Call of Duty: Sack Ops
by Chloe 'Marmite' Mactavish
Summary: Who needs Black Ops when you can have Sack Ops? Alex Mason is under interogation in order to find out the meaning of a mysterious broadcast of stickers. But can he crack the code before it's too late? Parody of Black Ops, crossover of call of duty and little big planet. Please R&R and leave suggestions :)
1. Chapter 1

A harmless little sackboy sits in a controlliator, peacefully sleeping.

"Wake up. WAKE UP!"

The sackboy's little button eyes flicker open. "Where am i? WHY CAN'T I GET OUT OF THIS CONTROLLINATOR?"

"I set the settings so you can't get out in playmode. Anyway, you will answer my questions"

"Who the sack are you?" the sackboy struggles, trying to escape.

"That's not important. What's important is who you are. What's your name?"

"Sack. You"

"Where were you born"

"Kiss my stuffing"

The sackboy is shot at with paintinators. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Your PSN name is AlexMason07. You were born in Craftworld. You served to save the world from the Collector, moving on to work for an assackination team known as Operation 40. Is that correct?"

More paintballs are fired at Mason. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Is that correct?"

"Yes" Mason's voice wass pain ridden.

"Where is the broadcast level"

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"The stickers, Mason. What do they mean"

"I don't know anything about any stickers!"

"What about Dragosack? Do you remember him? Give us what we want and we'll gurantee your safety"

More paintballs fire at Mason. "Can you please stop that, you'll ruin my costume!"

"Lets start at the beginning. The Bay of Pigs. We know you where there"

Mason starts seeing parts from his memory in a sudden flash. "No-"

"Do not SACK with me, Mason! I know when you're lying! Bay of Pigs. What happened?"

Mason laughs. "We all got killed"

"There's no use lying, Mason. You know what happens when you die. You respawn at the last checkpoint. We know you went with Woods and Bowsack"

"Woods... Bowsack"

"Dragosack. Do you remember Dragosack?"

"Castro... We went in to kill Castro"


	2. Chapter 2

**Havana, Cuba**

_Transmission# 15 18. Designate: X RAY_

_OP 40 TEAM INSERTED WITH_ **Bay of Pigs** _forces in__ Cuba_

_Target: Fidel Castro_

_Woods, Bowsack, and_ **Mason** _meeting contsack at Santa Maria_

_0500 hours_ **April 17, 2007**

"The LBP Police are gonna be here soon... let's make this quick" Woods, a cotton skinned sackboy with Drake's hair from the Uncharted DLC pack and various stickers over his arms spoke up, as Mason sucked on a lollipop.

"Woods. It's been a while" Carlos nodded towards him.

"Not enough Carlos. You know Bowsack, right?" Woods inclined his head to the sack on his left, who had brown knitted skin and afro hair.

"Carlos"

"And this is Mason"

"What's up, Carlos?" Mason smiled.

"So you got what we need" Woods voice turned into a hush whisper. Carlos pulled out a map, wary of the Sackgirl dancing behind Woods, Bowsack and Mason.

"He will be in here... Plantation... My old plantation. Our attack on the airfield should distract them enough to... get you inside" Carlos seemed saddened by the mentioning of his old plantation level.

"What about the evac?"

"We will have transport waiting for you. Just be there"

Woods took the map. "Excellent"

The sound of a door opening put Woods on alert, and he turned to Mason. "We got company"

"But you said only four Sacks could play a level at once! Lies!"

Four sackboys with red flower patterns for skin entered the bar. They were part of the militia. Woods, Carlos, Bowsack and Mason stood and acted like civilians. The sacks pushed around the Sackgirl dancing, whilst the captain looked at Mason.

"Hey, where are you from?" No sack answered. "I said where are you from"

"Just be cool, Woods. Wait." Mason whispered as the Militia Captain squared up to him.

"I'm talking to you!" The Captain grabbed Mason, but Woods spun around, slapping him away. He then shot him with a paintinator, while Mason and Bowsack shot the others.

"Alright- everything is ready" Carlos pulled a two-way switch, revealing a 3 heavily armed creatinators. They all grabbed one.

"Gear up, boys. "

"Sorry about the bar, Carlos" Woods said, looking at the Captains stuffing all over the floor.

"No problem... It will just disappear in a few seconds"

Woods, Bowsack, and Mason crowded around the exit. They could hear the LBP Police outside. "...this is your last chance!"

"Occupants leavin' their vehicles armed with paintinators" Bowsack peered through the window.

"Bowsack, Carlos. Lay down covering fire. We fight our way through the level. Mason- on me" Woods directed everyone.

"Let's go..." Bowsack and Carlos broke the windows, while woods opened the door, firing from the doorway.

"Clear 'em out! Move up the street! Bowsack! Take the right!"

"On it!" The four Sackboy's fought up the street, more LBP Police cars showing up in pursuit.

"Go- Keep moving!" Woods encouraged his teammates as they continued up the street. A pair of police cars zipped past them. "Behind us!" The quad turned, firing their Creatinators, killing the troops in the cars.

"Okay, let's move!" Carlos called out.

"Reinforcements!" Bowsack shouted, as more police cars had arrived.

"Zips... Too many of them! Bowsack- Cover our six! This way- into the alley. Get to the car!" Woods instructed, running to the waiting vehicle.

"I will see you at the airstrip! Suerte, my friends!" Carlos bid fair well, fleeing from the scene, as Woods, Bowsack, and Mason jumped into the Controllinator seats. "Hit it! Go!" Woods shouted to Mason, who reversed the car, whilst civilian Sackpeople ran across the street in panic. "Get the sack out of our way! Dammit!" The windscreen shattered as the militia troops fired at them, and Woods and Mason ducked their heads to avoid the glass.

"Do you know how long it took me to make this car in create mode!" Bowsack shouted, before realizing there was a roadblock ahead. "Roadblock!"

"I see it!" replied Mason.

"Floor it Mason!" Mason pushed forward, ramming the roadblock.


End file.
